1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computer processor sockets, and more particularly to a system and method for a multi-application socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems typically include a number of printed circuit boards that support operation of processors for processing information. Often, the processors interface with a circuit board electronic complex through a socket coupled to the circuit board. For example, a land grid array (LGA) socket has a field of contacts that interface with processor pins located across the bottom surface of the processor. The socket contacts interface with wires of the printed circuit board, such as by soldering the wires to the contacts during manufacture of the printed circuit board. The processor is aligned so that pins on the bottom surface of the processor interface with associated contact points when the processor is placed in the socket. The processor is typically held in place in the socket by a lid or other device that is mechanically closed over the processor to lock the processor in a desired position.
One difficulty with printed circuit board processor sockets is that each processor module typically needs a socket that matches the processor module in size and pin layout. Often, a computer system can use different processors to perform similar functions at different performance levels. For example, a low cost organic processor module, such as a single chip module (SCM), might provide a processing function for a circuit board with a basic performance level while a more expensive processor module, such as a dual chip module (DCM), will perform the processing function with an advanced performance level. However, SCMs and DCMs often have different footprints both in the surface area of the module across which the pin array is laid out and the position of the pins. Typically, each processor module needs a specific socket built onto a circuit board that will fit the processor module's physical size and will match socket contact point layout with the processor module's pin array layout.
In some instances, an SCM and DCM will fit into a common socket. For example, if the die size of the integrated circuit in the different types of modules are small enough then the pins on the bottom of the module set the module size instead of the top portion of the module. If, on the other hand, the die size of the integrated circuit is relatively large compared with the room need for pin layout, then the location of pins can vary and the socket size will depend more upon die size, spacing and lidding requirements than pin layout. Where modules differ in size, different sockets are typically used to hold the modules.